


little minhyuk

by ceoseungri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Minhyuk gets really fucked, PWP or something i guess, Threesome, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoseungri/pseuds/ceoseungri
Summary: hoseok and hyungwon go a bit too far teaching minhyuk about sex





	

Minhyuk was laying on the couch, bored out of his mind because he had been waiting for hours. He had gone through every app in his phone at least five times and there was nothing interesting in TV. Hyungwon and Hoseok were always like that. "I'm on my way already," they would say and after half an hour when there was still no sign of them, Minhyuk would ask what was taking so long. "Just starting the car", they would answer and Minhyuk always knew it was a lie.

It had been a hour since the last message; "Stuck in traffic ugh..." and Minhyuk knew that they weren't even on their way but most likely fucking in the shower while getting ready or something like that. Jokes, they were playing Black Ops, at least based on Jooheon's Snapchat story. He had sunk so low in the couch that his neck was hurting when he heard the door being opened. He had left it open in purpose because he would be too lazy to go open it when his guests would arrive.

"What's up dude," Hoseok greeted him with a bright tone that annoyed Minhyuk who was mad for having to wait so long.

"Please tell me you brought food?" Minhyuk complained from the bottom of the couch, not even bothering to get up. He had been good friends with Hoseok and Hyungwon for a long time, maybe even too close.

"We brought ourselves," Hoseok said, arms wide. Minhyuk groaned at him but Hyungwon just laughed.

"You said you had something to do for us?" Minhyuk straigtened his back a little when Hoseok and Hyungwon came to sit next to him. "Are we playing because then I hope you brought your own controllers."

"Not quite," Hyungwon laughed at Minhyuk's innocence.

"The thing is," Hoseok started and looked at Hyungwon so the other could continue the sentence - relationship goals, you would say.

"You and Hyunwoo have been dating for two months already," Hyungwon got a more serious look on his face and Minhyuk just acted confused.

"He is a man with needs so soon he will want something more from you," Hoseok leaned back after finishing.

"You don't mean..." Minhyuk stuttered a bit. Talking about sex didn't embarrass him that much anymore because he had been around Hoseok and Hyungwon for so long but it was different when it was about himself.

"That's exactly what we mean," Hyungwon crossed arms over his chest.

"You need experience so you won't embarrass yourself in front of him," Hoseok gave his partner a meaningful look. They were clearly making fun of Minhyuk in their heads.

"I don't think..." Minhyuk continued with a stutter, his eyes sifting in both boys in front of him.

"Just shut up and let us take care of everything. We have been doing this for a long time," Hoseok stood up and took his backpack he had left to the floor.

"Trust us," Hyungwon followed him to Minhyuk's bedroom right next to the living room. There weren't much of anything else in Minhyuk's apartment.

As confused as he was about what Hoseok and Hyungwon had in their minds, he was still curious and deep inside knew that this had to be done. He and Hyunwoo's relationship had been getting pretty serious during the past weeks. They had been making out, even without shirts, but because Minhyuk was afraid of losing his virginity, he never let it get any further. Minhyuk stood awkwardly at the end of his big bed. Why a student like him had a king-sized bed, you might ask? His parents thought that he would get a girlfriend now that he lived on his own and that's pretty much it.

Hyungwon and Hoseok were on their knees on the bed. Minhyuk watched as they started kissing each other. They were grinding their bodies against one another and Minhyuk got hotter. Hyungwon was the one who got rid of both of their shirts and pressed Hoseok to lay on his back. Minhyuk was really uncomfortable but he still couldn't get his eyes off the vision in front of him.

"Come on, join us," Hyungwon waved to Minhyuk to come closer.

And Minhyuk did. He crawled closer and both of the other boys stood up on their knees and turned to him. Hyungwon took Minhyuk's shirt off. Hoseok started kissing him and Hyungwon was behind him, running hands in both of their naked upper bodies.

It was like a blur to Minhyuk. He kissed Hoseok, then Hyungwon, then both of them, then Hyungwon was kissing mouth and Hoseok his neck while palming his crotch. Minhyuk might of let out a muffled moan against someone's mouth. Suddenly they stopped. Hoseok continued palming Minhyuk through his jeans while discussing with Hyungwon.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Hoseok asked, not really seeming concerned though.

"Do you remember your first time taking it up in the ass? You were more than okay," Hyungwon gave Hoseok really wet kiss and the latter cracked a wide smile. He started to open Minhyuk's pants while Hyungwon went to get something.

Hoseok slid his mouth down Minhyuk's dick a few times, just to get him harder. Minhyuk was already arching his back up. He had never been touched by anything else but his own hand so Hoseok understood the reaction. Hyungwon was having fun time watching. He opened the bottle of lube and put a good amount of it on his three fingers. He put his other hand to Hoseok's shoulder and made the guy to move away so he could start preparing Minhyuk.

Hoseok helped his boyfriend by opening Minhyuk's legs. He was giving kisses and sucking the sensitive skin of Minhyuk's inner thigh while Hyungwon slowly put one of his fingers in. Minhyuk didn't let react to it in any special way and just continued moaning like he had done for a while already. Hyungwon wondered if that little guy had fingered himself before - he was probably needy for some dick even though he didn't admit it.

Hyungwon inserted a second finger soon after the first one. Minhyuk let out higher moans as Hyungwon moved his fingers in scissoring motion.

"Third one," Hoseok said after letting go of Minhyuk's leg and starting to use his mouth on the guy's dick again.

Hyungwon put third finger inside Minhyuk's tight hole and Hoseok felt the dick in his mouth twist a little when Hyungwon found Minhyuk's prostrate. Minhyuk let out a needy moan every time Hyungwon stroked his curled fingers and arched his back up causing his tip to touch the back of Hoseok's throat.

"Please," he moaned, gripping on the bed sheet with his hand. "Can you - ah... go faster... please."

Instead, Hyungwon pulled his fingers out and pulled Hoseok, who already had some of Minhyuk's precum dripping down his chin, away. Minhyuk caught his breath for a while with his eyes closed, mad because he had been left without attention before he even had a change to get his release. When he opened his eyes he saw Hyungwon pinning Hoseok down next to him, coating his length with lube while Hoseok jerked his own.

Hyungwon slowly pushed himself inside Hoseok and gave a kiss to him before starting to move back and forth, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. They had already had sex before that day so no preparations were needed, it was always like that with them. The sounds Hoseok was letting out were getting Minhyuk even more turned on and he reached his fingers towards his cock. It was even better than watching porn.

"Don't touch yourself," Hyungwon slapped Minhyk's hand and the guy immediately moved it away, looking displeased but obeying anyways.

He fastened his pace and Hoseok's moans came out even faster as Hyungwon deep-thrusted inside him.

"Faster..." Hoseok pleaded and Hyungwon did what he was asked to. Hoseok's nails dug into his lower back and he moaned Hoseok's name when Hoseok pulled his hair hard with his other hand.

There were a lot of skin slapping, moaning and groaning but eventually Hyungwon reached his peak. He pulled out of Hoseok's hole and moved his throbbing cock to his boyfriend's already open mouth. Hoseok took his load like it was a natural thing for him and swallowed it.

Hyungwon guided Hoseok to move to Minhyuk who was patiently waiting for them, not even daring to touch his painfully hard member. Hyungwon had gotten some lube in his hand and he spread it on Hoseok's dick. He gave Hoseok another, wet, hot, open mouthed kiss before watching with pleased eyes as Hoseok entered inside Minhyuk.

Minhyuk was already grabbing on the bed sheets again when Hoseok slowly moved, letting Minhyuk adjust to his size. "Move... faster, please", Minhyuk said soon after and Hoseok and Hyungwon gave each other surprised looks. Hoseok pulled out just a bit and thrust back in with a slow pace. He groaned when he felt Minhyuk's wall tighten around him and picked up his pace. Because he was in a relationship with Hyungwon, he wasn't used to being careful. Quite the opposite in fact. He accidentally put his whole length in Minhyuk at one thrust, earning a whine from Minhyuk.

"Careful, baby," Hyungwon warned, kissing his neck while being behind him.

Based on Minhyuk's moans he was getting more pleasure than he was hurting and that was why Hoseok didn't stop to thrust inside him again and again. He smiled as he heard Minhyuk moan Hyunwoo's name.

"Hold on a second," Hyungwon said suddenly and Hoseok slowed down to see what he wanted. He was probably getting really frustrated himself watching Hoseok fucking Minhyuk in front of him, even though he just had already gotten his own release. Hoseok pulled out of Minhyuk.

"Lay on your stomach", Hyungwon said to Minhyuk and the guy quickly did as he was told to. He had his face against the mattress and Hoseok raised his butt up. Then he entered again. Minhyuk moaned loudly because it felt different in this position.

Hoseok went slowly as he looked at Hyungwon getting ready next to him. He held Minhyuk from his waist while Hyungwon came beside him and placed his dick next to Hoseok's. Minhyuk was so into the pleasure he was feeling so he didn't even realize what was happening until he felt pain when Hyungwon entered him too.

He basically screamed as both of the boys tips were inside his hole. Hoseok and Hyungwon moved slowly at the same time. Minhyuk's whiles were louder than before and it was becoming too much for him when Hyungwon stroked his length as they moved. Hyungwon tilted his head to kiss Hoseok a bit sloppily. Hoseok tangled one of his hands to Hyungwon's hair and Hyungwon moaned into his mouth as he did so. He felt Hoseok's pulsing dick against his own and Minhyuk's stretched hole was throbbing around them.

"Ah... Please-," Minhyuk was begging in between his moans and then let out a high-pitched whine when Hoseok thrust a bit further inside him. "I'm about - ah..."

Hyungwon stroked him faster and in a few strokes, Minhyuk came all over his hand and the bed sheets he was gripping on again. Hyungwon pulled out and laid under Minhyuk to suck him dry while Hoseok still continued to get his own release. Minhyuk moaned and his sensitive length twisted a little when Hyungwon's lips touched it. Hoseok went faster and faster until he came inside Minhyuk, holding the guy up from his hips because his knees were too weak to hold him. There was still cum coming out of Minhyuk to Hyungwon's mouth when Hoseok was finished.

Hyungwon came off and Minhyuk dropped on the bed on his stomach, panting heavily. His almost ripped asshole was leaking out Hoseok's cum and some of it was going down on his thighs.

"I'm gonna go get him a washcloth," Hyungwon said, wiping some of the white substance off the corners of his mouth.

"Get me one too," Hoseok shouted after him.


End file.
